NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S
by caress of shadows
Summary: Using Nickledime17's prompts
1. A B & C

Now I know my ABC's

AN: So I decided to play the alphabet game using nickledime17 prompts, most of these are short one shots, but some are somewhat longer. I also plan on using seamagiks prompts in a later version.

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews for And So It Begins, Blimp, and Cake Batter. F will be a prequel to Cake Batter. And So It Begins will probably have a sequel or two I actually had already written them but it was crap so I have to rewrite them

Anything

"You said you would do anything for me. Didn't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"You know I did." She shivered in reaction to his closeness.

"You're the anything that I want, Maxie."

"Alec I can't."

"You can, you're already mine." He cajoled huskily.

"There's Logan. You gave us the cure. Could you really do this to him?" She defended weakly.

"Damn Logan! I would do anything for you! Anything!"

"Then let me go." She pleaded, feeling her resolve slipping.

"That's the one thing I can't do." He captured her mouth roughly with his.

Max moaned wrapping herself around him, she capitulated to his will. He consumed her. He was over her. He was everything. He loved her.

"Mine." He growled.

He left her.

"Goodbye…Maxie." He said softly

He was letting her go.

Her tears. Her love.

Anything.

Brick

Alec stood in front of the old brick church, but he could not make himself go inside. She was inside the church waiting for him. This was their day. He knew she would be a vision in white. Her eyes shinning with love as walked toward him.

Could he let her do this? Was she making a mistake? There was no way he was worthy of her.

Alec shook himself out of his glum thoughts. He took a deep breath and made his way through the large double doors of the church. He loved her that was all that mattered. After everything they had been through, they deserved to be happy. Alec wanted nothing more that to be happy with her for the rest of their lives.

He winced involuntarily when Original Cindy spotted him. She shot him a glare and started marching towards him.

"Where ya been hot boy?"

"I needed some air OC. Sorry." He explained sheepishly.

"No problem. My boo wasn't worried. I can't say the same the guests. They in there hoppin' like they got ants in they pants." She grabbed his had and dragged him to the front of the church.

"You okay boo?' O C asked concern reflecting in her eyes.

"Absolutely." He said confidence in his voice he gave her a mega watt smile.

He felt none of the uncertainty he had earlier. Alec took his place in front of the minister and gave a nod to start. OC ran to the back of the church to let her boo know they were ready to start.

The music began and Alec focused his eyes on the open doors leading up the aisle. She took his breath away. She was a vision in white, and her eyes were shinning with all the love she felt. And she was walking to him.

Alec and Max left the church in an array of confetti and well wishes. Alec took one last look at the old brick church that would always signified the day Max and him joined together for better or worse. She knew he was worth it and that was all that mattered.

Cold

Max sat on the edge of her bed in the dark room. He wasn't there. His side of the bed was cold, the room was cold. She was cold.

She flashed back to the argument they had in front of all of Terminal City, in front of Logan.

Normally she wouldn't care if Logan was there or not. Her and

Alec argued it was their thing.

This time it was different. Max has barely seen Logan for the last year and suddenly he showed up with a cure. After three years she was no longer a walking death threat to Logan. She felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulder and a huge grin lit her face.

"So I take it you were just bidding your time?" Alec smirked at us.

"Alec…" She didn't no what to say, she definitely was not _bidding_ her time. But she was in shock she couldn't think.

Logan developed a satisfied light in his eyes at Max's quietness, totally misinterpreting what was going on with her.

"I can't believe you!" Alec was letting his anger through now. "You just couldn't wait to be with him could you?"

Max hurt by his assumptions, instinctively lashed out.

"Alec, I have no idea what you're talking about! And don't yell at me!" She screamed.

Alec clenched his fists. "You can't even deny it?"

Alec turned and stalked out of command. Max regretted her angry outburst. Alec was wrong, the only on she ever wanted to be with was him. The love she felt for Logan was that of a close friend. The love she had for Alec was all consuming, a fire that always burned.

Max fought the tears that gathered in her eyes, uncomfortably aware of the curious eyes on her.

"Max?" Logan held his had out to her.

Max's eyes widened in shock and she took a quick stop back already shaking her head.

"No Logan. I'm sorry." She breathed and took off in the same direction Alec had gone, missing Logan's sad nod of acceptance.

Alec wasn't there when she made it to the apartment they shared. He was not at any of his normal haunts either. Two hours later he still had not made an appearance. By bed time she was still alone. Max got ready for bed on auto pilot. Neither Alec nor her needed much sleep, but it was their habit to spend a few hours in bed each night.

Max lay in their empty bed and shivered the tears she was holding back sliding wetly down her cheeks. She ran her hand over the cold sheets of his side of the bed. This was the first time in over a year she was in bed without Alec. She missed him, his warmth. Max drifted into a fitful sleep hoping Alec came home to her.

Alec unlocked the apartment door and quietly entered the apartment he shared with Max. After his ridiculous outburst he half expected the place to be empty. He breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed her in the apartment.

Alec made his way through their apartment to the bedroom. He stood in the door and watched her; she looked so small sleeping alone in the bed they shared night after night. His enhanced vision allowed him to see traces of tears on her cheek. He felt like a jerk. Hell, he was a jerk. He knew Max would never leave him, he had just been in shock and he acted badly.

Alec kicked off his boots and stripped off his clothes, naked he climbed into bed beside her. Her back was to him, he placed a large hand over her stomach pulling her tight against him.

"Alec!" she cried relieved. He came home to her.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered pressing a kiss against her hair.

"I'm sorry too. I could never leave you Alec. Never!" She said fervently.

Max turned in his arms and pressed her mouth desperately to his. He responded to her kiss opening his mouth their tongues dueling. Their kisses were voracious, fanning flames that never completely dampened between them.

She opened for him and he moved now kneeling between her legs. Alec just looked at her taking in the beauty spread before him. Max raised up on her elbows staring at him in equal fascination.

He slowly began planting kisses on her breast, then down her flat tummy. He continued lower until he was at the very heat of her, his tongue stroked her moist folds. He sucked at the tiny nub of pleasure hidden there, drawing harsh cries of pleasure from her lips. She flowed over his tongue like hot honey as he brought her to climax.

Alec moved his way back up her body seductively keeping her at a fever pitch. Max wrapped her arms around his neck forcing his mouth down to hers; she bit softly at his lips and explored the dark cavern of his mouth. He tasted like her.

He positioned himself at the welcoming entrance of her body, he entered her filling her completely. Max raised her legs looking them around his lead hips, she squeezed him tightly, deeply. Alec groaned at the sensation and began to move within her. She matched him perfectly. Their lovemaking was intense, deeper, and hotter, than it ever was.

"I love you!" Alec panted from exertion. "So much Maxie. So much!"

"I love you. I love you." Max chanted softly.

They found their release together. With a laugh Alec flipped on his back dragging Max on top of him. Max fell on his sweat glistened chest with a satisfied laugh.

"What's funny?" Alec's voice rumbled against her ear.

"Nothing." She laughed. "I just couldn't possibly be cold after that!"

Alec smiled he had no idea what she meant, but he decided to take it as a compliment.


	2. D E & F

AN: Sorry these are taking so long been super busy lately!! Thanks so much for the reviews. F was hard going I hope its okay! 

Disclaimer: If I did I'd make them smut!

D, E, and F

Daughter

Alec walked over to the dilapidated building that housed the elementary school in Terminal City. The building had been empty for over an hour, except for one little kick ass transgenic girl who was serving after school detention. His five year old daughter to be exact. She tried to take on two older boys, and succeeded She was just like her mom!

Alec couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he spotted his daughter sitting on the steps of the school. Her dark brunette hair and honey colored skin came from her mother, her green-gold eyes came from him. This little girl still amazed him everyday.

"Hey Dad." She greeted him.

"Hey Allie, you ready?"

"Yep." She answered quickly bounding over to him and putting her tiny hand in his.

They walked down the block in silence for a few minutes. Both thinking about what they wanted to say. Allie finally broke the silence.

"Dad? Those boys deserved it. They were really mean to Sophie." She sniffed. "She's my best friend."

Alec bent down so he was at eye level with his daughter. He thought carefully about what he would say to her. Honestly he felt the same way Allie did. Those boys got what they deserved. He hoped Allie taught them a lesson. He couldn't say that to Allie though, Max warned him to not encourage their daughter's actions.

"I know honey, but maybe…if this happens again, you should try to find a teacher or another grown up. Okay?" He advised.

"Okay." She said eyes focused on the sidewalk.

"Hey." Alec tipped her little chin up so she had to look at him. "Mom and I aren't mad at you. You were defending your friend, but fighting is not always the answer."

"I know." She smiled that McDowell smile, a smile that said I- may- know- right- from wrong- but -it -doesn't- mean -I'm –doing- right!

Alec smiled at her and stood to his full height taking her hand back into his. They began walking down the block again, happily making their way home.

Alec couldn't be more proud of his kick ass daughter.

Enough

Alec McDowell was facing down his second in charge as CO his word was final, as CO his people's welfare came first. He was tired of the blind faith Max put in Logan.

"It's enough Max. Cale has put our people in danger for the last time." Alec calmly informed her.

"Alec, Logan cares about us, he wants the best for us. Asha was your friend too." Max argued.

"No Max. " Alec disagreed. "He wants you. He wants my people to be at his beck and call, to run his little missions. I am sorry Asha's dead, but this has to stop. He is not using my people to get his revenge!"

"Whatever Alec."

"When is the last time Logan did anything to help T C Max?"

Max was silent she really couldn't think of anything Logan had done to really help in the recent months. Ever since Asha died he was on a one man mission.

Alec gave a humorless laugh. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want Alec?" She was almost scared to hear his answer.

"Choose. Him or us." The ultimatum lay thick on the air.

"I can't."

"You have to. Either way he's done here." Alec jabbed a finger in Logan's direction. "This is the CO telling you that."

Alec's last sentence made the few witness of their altercation gasp. They all knew what his words implied and so did Max.

Alec was pulling rank and she had no choice but to follow his command. She was in a panic. It wasn't because he wanted her to choose, it was because she didn't think she could choose Logan over Alec. The implications of that scared her more than anything.

Alec watched the different emotions filter through Max's eyes. She was angry and scared and there was also something close to relief, but you would never tell by the façade she wore. Alec knew her better than anyone and he could read her like a book. He hated doing this to her but he had no choice.

God, Alec could kill Logan! Five years in TC and they were so close to their goal, negotiations with government officials were finally paying off. One Eyes Only mission had destroyed everything they had worked for.

"Max?" He said tiredly. "Do you even realize what he has cost us?"

"Yes." She replied her voice just as tired.

Truth is told she was just as mad as Alec was. Max thought of the lives that was lost because Logan couldn't see beyond his own personal vendetta. He had changed so much in the past couple of years. Max did not know who Logan was anymore. He didn't even seem phased by yesterday's events. His grief over Asha's death had hardened him to everything in the outside world.

"Tell me Logan, how are we supposed to fix this?" Max watched as Alec stalked over to the older man snapping each word as he went.

Logan didn't say anything and Alec's anger was reaching a boiling point. He could feel his beast rise in him, his animal instinct beginning to take over.

Max could feel her beast rise in response to Alec's. She felt the cat in her clawing trying to escape. Max realized that her cat already made the choice for her and she could only follow her instinct now.

"Answer him Logan!" She demanded taking her rightful place at Alec's side.

Logan stared at her in shock as his mind registered the fact that Max was not standing with him but with Alec. He couldn't form a coherent thought much less words. He wouldn't have been able to answer Alec even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, Asha was dead, in his mind the means justified the ends.

Alec growled at Logan's silence. Almost fifty people either dead or severely injured yesterday. Logan did the recon. Logan had recruited inexperienced x-7 for a mission that even a soldier of fortune would have passed on. The man showed no remorse, to him the drug cartel had killed Asha and anyone in his way of revenge was fair game.

The only reason Alec hadn't killed Logan on site was because of Max, but he would not let Logan's vigilante kick get his people killed or injured again.

"Get out." Alec commanded his voice dangerously quite.

"Max?" Logan asked wide eyed taking a step back as Alec took a threatening step towards him.

Max placed a gentle hand on Alec's arm stopping his advance.

"He's right Logan. I am sorry about Asha, but she is gone. Nothing you do will bring her back. We won't help you with your revenge." She said gently.

"What!" Logan sputtered.

Leave Logan. Don't come back." She told him painfully.

She turned her back on him it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. He was her first love. One of her closest friends. Now he was nothing to her. It was hard to accept. She felt him leave, and relief she felt shocked her.

She grasped Alec's hand in hers. "I'm sorry. We'll fix this." She promised.

Alec nodded hoping she was right, for all their sakes.

Right now her promised had to be enough.

Frosting

AN: This story is a prequel to Cake Batter a one shot I recently posted.

Max Guevara was baking a cake. She had no idea how but she had followed the recipe to a tee. It was Alec's birthday and she wanted to do something nice for him. A birthday celebration seemed like just the thing.

Alec's life was pretty much clutter free, so Max figured whatever she did would need to be practical. New pair of leather gloves and a full gas can was the final results of hours of searching and ridiculous ideas that were discarded as quickly as they came. If anyone has told her a year ago she would spend so much time thinking about Alec she would've kicked their ass.

Max couldn't exactly determine when their relationship went from hate-fueled to trusting each other to best friends. They still kept each other on their toes, she didn't think that would ever change, but Alec had earned his own place in her heart.

Once Max had the gas can hid in a safe spot and the leather gloves wrapped in plain blue paper, she go the feeling something was missing. Finally a light clicked. Junk food! How could she ever forget Alec's penchant for junk food?

"I'll bake him a cake." She said to herself with a smile and a snap of her fingers.

Max figured a cake couldn't be too hard and with that thought she pulled out the cookbook OC had given her. According to Cindy every woman was required to own one cook book and one little black dress. Max had rolled her eyes at the time. Turned out she was right, well at least about the cookbook.

Max flipped through the recipes and faded pictures of the outdated book looking for the easiest one. She was the first to admit she was no gourmet chef. She found one that seemed perfect, it was actually called 'No Fuss Cake'.

She surprisingly had a few of the ingredients on hand, and a quick sneak through the sewers had her at the market and back in less than 30 minutes. A tube of white icing for writing and three containers of creamy milk chocolate frosting included.

She combined all the ingredients and poured the vanilla flavored mixture into the two round pans she borrowed from Gem. She put the full pans in her oven with a satisfied sigh. Who knew baking a cake could be so easy.

She burned it.

With a cry of dismay Max quickly pulled the cake out of the oven. Taking a closer look she figured it wasn't a total lost cause. The edges where quite crispy but she was sure she could fix it. She left the pans on the counter to cool, while she went to get ready. She wanted to look nice for Alec's birthday.

Even taking her time Max was quicker than most and she was ready in twenty minutes in a pair of curve hugging dark jeans a snug sleeveless purple top and the pair of black ankle boots she wore when going out. Her cropped leather jacket would add the perfect touch.

Max quickly walked into the kitchen hoping the cake was cool enough to frost. Max came to the conclusion that the best way to fix the burned edges would be to slather them in frosting. Two and half containers of frosting later the cake looked absolutely perfect to Max. She couldn't help the sense of accomplishment she felt.

She quickly wrapped the cake grabbed a six pack of beer and Alec's presents and made her way to Alec's apartment which was right across the hall from hers. She took a deep breath and used booted foot to knock.

Alec swung the door open and stood there trademark smirk in place.

Max smiled broadly. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey Maxie." Alec moved to the side to let her pass.

Max moved through the door and went to the kitchen setting her bounty on the bare counter top. She turned back to Alec her own smirk in place.

"So do you want to celebrate?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." Alec laughed. Secretly he was extremely pleased Max had remembered his birthday.

"Even if you didn't want to I would make you. It took me forever to pick out gifts for you." Max chuckled.

Alec perked up at her comment. "Gifts?"

"Yep and if your nice I just might let you have them."

"Hey I'm always nice." He pouted.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

Alec reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "It's my birthday. Be nice."

"Hey I'm always nice." Max mimicked. She pushed him away from her and walked back to the kitchen to get his presents.

She shyly handed him the full gas can and the wrapped gloves hoping he liked them.

"Awesome!" He took the can away from her excitedly, this was definitely a luxury and he gave her a questioning look.

Max just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for him to continue.

He gingerly unwrapped the present and Max wondered if Alec ever opened a present before. The thought that he hadn't made her ache for him.

Alec touched the soft leather of the gloves reverently. They were perfect.

"Thank you." He said softly

"Your welcome." She said equally soft.

"Do I smell cake?" He asked.

"You know you do. It's a little burned" She informed him apologetically.

Alec didn't care he rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he walked into the kitchen.

Max laughed following Alec to the kitchen. Looks like the old saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was true. Wait. Did she want his heart?

No. Of course she didn't.

Alec pulled the tin foil off the cake and smiled.

"Oh, how cute." He laughed at his name written in big curly letters on the cake.

"Shut up." Max growled playfully taking the plates and flatware Alec handed her. He carried the whole cake to the living room. This was going to be fun she thought as she grabbed the beer.

Alec and Max sat on his couch engrossed in the cake. They ended up eating around the edges even the frosting didn't help those! There was so much frosting Alec thought he was in heaven. And beer? Who knew cake and beer went so well together?

Alec leaned over and lightly kissed Max on the mouth. "Thanks Maxie." He whispered against her lips.

Max just nodded her fingers coming up to touch her tingling lips.

Did she want his heart?

The end


	3. G

G

AN: First thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was going to post G and H together but since it is taking me so long to get these out here is G. On a final note I apologize for all the happy endings I just can't do angsty Alec and Max so I am warning in advance that a lot of my stories will have the same kind of endings. Even though it is my dream to write something all angsty and dark!

GIRL

I guess I should have known when I meant her that she was going to stir things up. She's just a girl at twelve years old, but she already knows everything. Her name is Mya.

She's not transgenic, she is perfectly ordinary. Some X-6's found her held up in one of the abandoned buildings in Terminal City. She hasn't stopped talking since.

The X-6's foisted her off on Mole, who all most shot her when she hinted that his obsession with guns may have to do with lack of impressiveness in other areas.

Luckily Dix pulled her away before Mole exploded. Unfortunately he walked Mya straight over to me.

"Do something with this." He moaned and practically ran to the exit.

I smirked and looked the girl over. She was small, but I knew she was twelve years old from the sometimes reliable grapevine. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, which were just to knowing. Yep, trouble with a capital T.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Mya. What's yours?"

"Max."

"Cool." She said

Mya gave me a once over and then turned the same attention to Alec, who was standing next to me. Mya then turned those inquisitive eyes to Logan, who was positioned just behind me and Alec. Obviously unimpressed she turned back to me and Alec.

"So you two are in love." It was a statement not a question.

Alec choked on the coffee he was drinking and I just stared mortified. I couldn't believe she said that.

Alec and I gave each other a disgusted look.

"With this idiot?" I asked

"With this uptight loser?" Alec asked.

"No!"

"No!"

We both denied at the same time.

"Could have fooled me." Mya gave us a knowing look.

Logan glared. Alec coughed to cover his laughter. I was wondering why people kept making comments like that about me and Alec.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked tone almost unfriendly.

Mya glared at him.

"Hiding from some baddies. I went back home when I thought it was safe, but the house was empty."

"Do you know where they could be?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure, it was a foster home." She shrugged.

"Well Mya, what are we gonna do with you." I asked.

"I like hanging here."

"We would love to have you, but with the toxins it's not safe." I explained with an apologetic smile.

"What should we do?" She asked

"It's too late to do much of anything tonight." Alec pointed out.

"True." I agreed. "We'll get you set up her for tonight and figure the rest out tomorrow."

I asked Gem to keep Mya for the night. She was a mom after all. I had no idea what to do with a kid. Mya happily followed Gem out of command, chatting her ear off. I swear I heard her say Alec and me were in love. And I swear I heard Gem say 'I know'!

What was that?

Latter that evening I was sitting in my office with Logan discussing what we should do about Mya and I couldn't help noticing that Logan was giving me odd looks. I ignored them at first and wondered what Alec was up to. I knew he was in his office which was across the hall from mine, because I could hear his music. He was probably sleeping. I didn't get Alec's obsession with sleep; he could go for days without it. Yet he insisted on doing it anyway. I would go insane just lying there all the time!

Logan was still giving me those strange looks.

"What!" I demanded irritated.

"Nothing." He said startled.

I just looked at him waiting.

"Fine, I was thinking about what Mya said earlier. About Alec and you." He revealed.

"That's a waste of time." I scoffed.

"Is it?" He challenged. "If a girl we just meant can sense what's going on with you and Alec, do you really think everyone else doesn't see it?"

"Whatever! Alec and I can barely be in the same room with out going for each other's throat." I scoffed. I didn't want to talk about Alec or think about Alec. I already spent too much time doing that as it is.

"Max if you think it will hurt me you're wrong. You and I fizzled out a long time ago."

"I know and I am really happy for you and Asha. But I'm scared Logan." I admitted.

"I was scared too, but I am marrying Asha and I couldn't be happier. Just think about what I said." And with that parting advice Logan walked out of her office.

Hell, it was Alec of all people. My SIC, my punching bag. Did I find him attractive? Heck yes I did! Not to sound all cheesy but it felt like a moth to a flame! Did I respect him? Want him? Find him funny? Love him? Yes, yes, yes! It was all yes. But I'm scared.

After Logan left I couldn't concentrate on work any longer so I just decided to go home. I slowly walked to the apartment I shared with Alec wondering if I was going to be able to act normal around him. I used to have my own apartment, but it was blown to bits during one of our many skirmishes with White and company. Thinking I was still inside the building, Alec killed White that night. I had never seen Alec more frightening than he was that night.

The most terrible of that night was that we lost much needed space and our residents were forced to double up. It just made since as commanding officers that me and Alec share quarters. Eventually we were able to rebuild, but after a year and half we were so used to each others routine it made sense to stay where I was.

I could hear the television before I reached the door. One thing that would never change would be Alec and his boob tube. The thought made me smile. The volume was at full blast but Alec was dozed off on the couch oblivious to the noise. I quietly slipped off my boots so I could move softly around our sparse apartment. We didn't need much so most our stuff was distributed among the neediest inhabitants of TC. I was careful not to make any noise as I didn't want to wake Alec just yet. X-5's didn't need much sleep so if we were napping, it was greatly needed. Even though I must admit Alec seemed to nap more than most.

It was a hot summer night and the old fan placed haphazardly in the window was barely circulating the sticky air. I went to my room and changed into a red tank top and short white cotton shorts, in an attempt to combat the heat.

I made my way back to the living room and stopped short when I got a good look at Alec's sleeping form. He was practically naked! He was in a pair of navy boxer briefs, that's it!

I swallowed hard as I took in the muscled chest and rock hard planes of his stomach. There was a light trail of hair that began tantalizingly just below his belly button and disappeared beneath his waist band. I wanted to follow that trail and see what treasures I could find. I took in the strong thighs and calves of his long legs. Even his feet, which were huge, looked good. God! Alec sure moved my furniture.

I was transfixed by him, he was a beautiful creature and sleep softened the hard planes of his face giving him an adorable boyish looked.

My legs moved of their volition and I was suddenly standing over him. I still am not sure who was more surprised by my next actions. I straddled his hips, I took in the adorable freckles on the bridge of his nose and the full firm mouth, and I waited for him to react.

Alec's reaction was immediate. His eyes that hovered between green and gold snapped open and he reached out gripping my waist tightly.

"Max? What are you doing?" He demanded voice still raspy from sleep.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Alec tried to shift out from under me but I pressed my hands to his bare chest to keep him in place. He stared at me unasked questions in his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm uptight?" I asked softly out of nowhere. Great now I sounded like a hurt little girl.

"Is that what this is about?" Alec asked.

I didn't bother to answer, there were things happening low in my body and I knew my want would show. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"No I don't." Alec finally answered my original question.

"Then why did you say it?" My voice was starting to sound breathy. Damn. The straddling was definitely a bad move.

"Hey! You called me a loser. Besides, Mya caught me off guard. She sees too much." He answered cryptically.

"Maybe." I agreed.

We stared at each other and the air between became even more electrically charged than usual. His gripped tightened on my waist as my hands moved up to grip his shoulders slowly bring my face closer to his.

I kissed him. At first just a press of lips, and when he didn't pull away at that first hesitant caress I delved deeper. I slid my tongue along his lips forcing them to part and I slipped inside to explore further. Oh holy, he was kissing her back! He tasted of beer and sugar and Alec. I can't actually describe what kissing Alec is like. I felt consumed by him. Suffice to say if a kiss was this good I didn't know if I would survive sex with Alec. Not that I was going there. I seductively bit his lip a soft purr escaping me. Alec growled in response and I pressed closer to him.

Alec roughly pulled away from me.

"Max this is so not a good idea." He panted heavily. This time he didn't let me keep him in place. He lifted me off him and was across the room in two seconds flat.

My eyes followed him hungrily. I wanted more.

"Are you in heat?" He asked almost accusingly running a frustrated hand through his short hair.

"No" I huffed equally frustrated.

"Then what the hell was that?" he jabbed a finger at the couch.

I stared at him in embarrassed silence for several moments, I could feel face heat up with it.

"I don't know." I croaked and escaped to the safety of my room. I slammed the door loudly behind me pressing my back against it. My heart beat painfully fast; my fist clenched, my nails digging half moons into my palms.

At that moment I hated Alec and I hated myself. I hated Logan and a know-it-all little girl named Mya!

A few minutes later Alec knocked lightly on the door, but I stayed quiet hoping he would turn the doorknob, but breathing a sign of relief when I heard him walk away.

Three years of dealing with Alec and I had refused to acknowledge the attraction I had for him. Leave it to me to go about it all wrong when I finally decide to succumb. Would I ever have a happy medium were Alec is concerned? I didn't think so.

I couldn't relax or sleep but I hid out in my room until dawn. I took a shower and dressed quickly. I silently snuck out of our apartment and made my way to command. It was early but I figured I could get some much needed paperwork done.

At nine o'clock that morning Gem dropped Mya at my office with a look of relief.

"You owe me big, Max." Gem said so quietly that Mya wouldn't hear but she knew I would.

"So I've been thinking about you and Alec." Mya began immediately, but I interrupted her.

"Mya I am really not in the mood."

Mya didn't seem to hear me and she continued talking.

"I snuck back in her and saw you two together. I used to read my foster mom's romance books without her knowing, you tow are just like the characters in those books. You pretend to hate each other but you are really sides of the same coin." She gave me that pearl of philosophy with a smile on her face.

I groaned. She continued to talk.

"You guys watch each other all the time. I told that to your friend Logan, when he caught me. I thought he was going to tattle on me." Mya got comfortable in one of my office chairs.

I continued to ignore her comments about Alec and me.

"Logan called an old friend, they have plenty of room and they would love to have you. What do you say?" I told her. I was happy we were able to fine her an alternative to foster care. My time in the system sucked. I wanted to make sure Mya didn't have to deal with that ever again.

"Cool. Ya know Logan's a cool guy. He agreed with me about you and Alec." She said knowingly.

I just shook my head. Obviously I couldn't win.

"It's weird. He seemed surprised and a little sad when I brought it up, but then he told me I was right." Mya revealed.

I was speechless. So that was why Logan paid me that little visit. She was why I was finally admitting my feelings for Alec. Who was this girl?

"I understand what you're trying to do Mya, but sometimes things are not what they seem." I advised softly.

"They are with you and Alec. Adults are ridiculous." She observed with a smile.

I agreed with her, but I didn't say it out loud.

"I am going to talk to Mole about a ride for you" I said instead. I left Mya in my office shaking my head as I went to find Mole.

I ran into Alec during my search, neither of us said anything at first, but I could tell he was feeling harassed.

"What's up?" I asked, even though everything was telling me to back off.

"Nothing, I am just tired of people trying to throw us together. There is no you and me."

He told her harshly.

I backed up a step at his words and I could feel my eyes stinging.

"Whatever." I said and quickly shoved past him.

"Max wait." He said.

I ignored him and he spouted out a nasty swear word. Well good for him, at least one of us got to say it.

After finally locating Mole we arranged transportation for Mya and I headed back to my office to get her. My office was empty and Mya was nowhere to be found. We searched TC up and down to no avail. After hours of searching I called a halt. Obviously Mya had decided she could take care of herself. How she got past the guards posted all over TC, I will never know. I knew that I was sad I didn't get to say goodbye, in less than twenty-four hours she had changed my life.

I didn't get to see Alec for the rest of the day because we were avoiding each other. I missed him. I suddenly had an undying need to see him and I couldn't wait until quitting time.

Luckily for me Syl and Krit showed up for their shift on time. My brother and sister came into command already bickering. I would like to say they were worse than me and Alec. But nobody is worse than us. I smiled, for a moment I wished Mya would have stuck around to talk some sense into those two.

I certainly understood where they were coming from. We had all considered each other brothers and sisters when we were younger. It made an attraction a little hard to handle. I was of the mind that Syl and Krit hadn't seen each other in years, so who cares if they hook up? I realized I had experienced a similar issue with the Alec and Ben twin thing. I knew now they were not one and the same. I also realized nobody cared about this either, so why deny myself?

I left Krit and Syl to their bickering and hurried home, hoping that big dumb transgenic would be there.

He was waiting for me when I opened our apartment door. Leaning up against the counter and holding two beers. He was in snug jeans and grey t-shirt, looking like sin on a platter and completely delicious.

I realized I was in love with Alec McDowell.

I took the beer he held out to me and followed him to the couch. We sat there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of the dancing. I must admit I am a pro at it.

"I'm in love with you Alec." I softly blurted out. I closed my eyes while I waited for his response, praying he wouldn't reject me again.

"Thank God." He whispered roughly.

We kissed and I knew I would be kissing him forever.

I said a silent thank you to a know-it-all little girl.

The end


	4. H

AN: So finally here is H! I am so sorry for the delay my only excuse is that I have a mentally exhausting job that sometimes just drains me. I must admit I kind of skimped on the ending a little bit (bow head in shame). With a little hope 'I' will be up soon. Thank you so much to every one who reviewed. You made my little heart flutter.

Disclaimer: If I did I'd make them smut!!

HERO

He was killed right in front of her. She was too late to save him.

"Joshua!" She screamed as she ran to him.

"No, no, no!" Max fell to her knees before him. She gently lifted his head to cradle in her lap. She didn't cry, sometimes she didn't think she was capable anymore. Joshua was her best friend and now he lay lifeless in her arms. She couldn't save him.

Alec watched Max drop to her knees before Joshua and a bellow of rage ignited from him. Alec spotted Ames White standing in a sea of fallen familiar's. He was the only one of his kind left standing and he was still unable to accept to defeat. He had raised his gun and fired several shots into Joshua's back. Alec would make him pay with his life.

White threw his empty gun down and took a battle stance as Alec stalked towards him. Alec stopped five feet in front of White fist clenched at his side.

"494." White spit out.

"White." Alec said with equal distaste.

The two men equal in strength launched at their opponent. The force of the impact pushed them both back and off their feet. They both men quickly flipped back to their feet unaffected by the harsh contact. White directed a harsh kick to the center of Alec's chest laughing as the taller man stumbled.

White seemed to want to play. Alec had no intention of going round and round with the man. He didn't need to display his strength to White. Alec was better.

White threw a series of kicks and punches but he was no match for the beast Alec had become when Joshua was felled. Alec blurred and pulled a knife out of his boot. With one well aimed kick to White's head he was able to startle the older man. Alec had him trapped face down on the grown in seconds the knife pressed against his throat.

"You don't have the balls." White provoked.

"Don't mistake me for Max." Alec growled savagely. "She may have let you live, I would have let Joshua kill you. Now I'm going to do it for him."

With those words he slit White's throat. Alec felt no remorse as he watched the life drain out of his enemy. He stabbed the knife tainted with White's blood into the blood soaked ground. His only thought was to get to Max.

Max felt strong arms grab her and she was lifted away from Joshua. Her first instinct was to fight until she realized it was Alec. He lifted her protectively against him and Max pressed her face into his neck. She felt Alec nod to someone and then he carried her off the battle field.

They won a war that has raged for over half a decade. The prices they paid just didn't seem worth it. Losing Joshua was not worth it. Max was supposed to be a savior. Yet she hadn't been able t save Joshua.

The joke was on them, she was no hero.

Max barely remembered the ride back to Terminal City so she was surprised when she and Alec were standing outside his apartment. Alec unlocked the door and pulled her in after him.

Max stood in the middle of the room watching Alec as he moved restlessly around the living area. He was covered in blood and Max was sure only a small amount was his own. She wasn't surprised over the years Alec had become somewhat of an enforcer and he was brutal and beautiful in battle. He commanded TC with an iron first. He wasn't cruel but he demanded a lot from his peers and in return he demanded the same of his self. Alec was no longer the care free boy she had first meant. He was now a man who was a force t be reckoned with. Max on the other hand was a little more lenient as long as she wasn't pissed off, even Alec avoided her then.

"You're covered in blood" Max commented.

"You should see yourself. You can have the shower first." He smirked.

At his offer Max gave a grateful nod of acceptance. She hated that they were so calm, when she knew they were both screaming inside. The harsh results of years of fighting, Max wondered if they were becoming sociopaths. She closed the bathroom door quietly behind her and quickly jumped in the shower, she couldn't wait to feel clean.

The scalding water washed away the filth and blood of what would hopefully be the final battle she fought. Max had sinking feeling that would not be the case. As the water ran down the drain it suddenly felt like her control went with it and she finally broke. She fell to her knees hands pressed against the tiles for support, hers cries of grief were almost screams as she let everything out.

Alec with his heightened senses heard Max's sobs over the rush of water. Normally he just tuned the sounds out, but he was concerned for her so he paid careful attention as she moved around the bathroom. Alec removed his soiled clothing and washed the best he could in the kitchen sink while he waited for the shower. He was impatient to get rid of the stench of death that seemed to hover around him, but he would let Max take as long as she needed. For Alec she always came first.

He could still hear Max as he softly moved around his apartment. The sound of her grief was heartbreaking. He wanted so badly to help her through her pain, to protect her always. That was a joke if he ever heard one. He was no hero.

Max finally left the bathroom hair still wet and wrapped in one of Alec's towels. Her eyes were slightly red, the only sign of her tears. Alec walked past her and into the bathroom to shower. No talking until clean, it was an unspoken rule between them. Max went to Alec's bedroom and put on a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts. She had her own drawer in his dresser as she was here more often then not. His clothes were just more comfy and they smelled like him. His scent was a comfort for her.

She curled up on the couch to wait for Alec. He was out in five minutes. Max would usually joke that he never took the time to enjoy his shower. In typical male fashion he would roll his eyes and tell her he had no idea what she was talking about. Life was not meant to be spent in the shower. Or with that trademark eyebrow waggle, he would make a totally inappropriate suggestion of what she could do to help him enjoy his showers more.

They sat together on the worn couch in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Alec stood and held a hand out to her. She looked up at him with relief and placed her small hand in his large one, and he led her to his bedroom. Alec pulled back the covers and gestured for Max to get in. he followed her pulling the blanket over them. Without a second thought Alec pulled her tight against him and Max gratefully wrapped around him.

Max's began to tremble as he held her and Alec felt a sting in his own eyes.

"I' m so sorry Max." He whispered into her hair, and Max just gripped him tighter.

"I miss him too." He pressed a wet cheek against hers.

They eventually drifted into a fitful sleep. Not only because of the events of the day, but also because they were not used to sleeping together. Alec (no matter what his night time activities may consist of) always preferred to sleep alone. Max, well lets face it, is a little bit of a prude.

They were awakened by a loud knocking on Alec's door. Alec reluctantly got up to answer the knock. Max's sister Syl was behind the knock and Alec swung the door wide open to let the blonde transgenic in the apartment.

"How is she? Syl demanded, never one to waste time on pleasantries. She has always reminded Alec of Max.

"Better, but still not great…" Alec trailed off, not quite sure how to explain.

Syl nodded in understanding. "Sorry to wake you but the Bureau of Transgenic Affairs is on the phone. They are insisting they speak with you and Max and they refuse to hang up."

"Really?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Said they would wait as long as it takes."

"Fine. We'll be there in fifteen."

Syl was closing the door softly behind her as Alec made his way back to his bedroom. Max was getting dressed when Alec walked in. She handed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. He relayed Syl's message as he changed into the snug jeans and grey shirt.

Exactly fifteen minutes later they walked into command. The video phone was set up and Max could see Director Macklin on the screen. The Bureau of Transgenic Affairs was established over a year ago when transgenic citizenship was declared. Max was on the BTA along with Alec as liaisons and they both had many dealings with Director Macklin in the past.

"Alec, Max." Macklin greeted in his no nonsense tone.

"Macklin. What's up?" Max asked.

Macklin smiled at her casual words. "The tests we ran on your DNA came back."

"And?"

"There's nothing. Your DNA is amazing, but it had no effect on plague 326. That being the case, the Familiars may succeed after all. The plague is spreading." Macklin informed them regretfully.

"Before he died Sandman told me I was the Savior. We have to be missing something."

"There was one thing we found that was very interesting." Macklin revealed giving Alec a thoughtful look.

"What." Alec asked.

"As you know when 326 hit we tested your DNA as well. You are perfect compliment to Max."

"Well, well." Alec said

"There may be something there. Our scientist our still researching. I know this has been hard on you both, we appreciate the commitment you've shown to our country."

"Just keep us informed." Max said. The screen blanked out signaling the end of the call.

"I can't believe I got dragged out of bed for that." Alec complained.

"You don't sleep." Max reminded him.

"I was making an exception." Alec griped.

"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes.

Joshua's absence was felt by everyone in TC. They held a memorial service in remembrance of the gentle giant. They did not burry their kind, they cremated the dead to ensure the bodies would not be desecrated or experimented on. Max and Alec planted white roses in his honor since there wasn't a grave site. Joshua wanted his ashes spread along the winds so that way a little piece of him could travel to all the places he never go to experience. This was something that would be for just the three of them. Max and Alec with Joshua's ashes climbed atop the Space Needle and the finally set their friend free for real.

"Goodbye Big Fella." Max whispered.

"We'll miss you Josh." Alec's voice was just as quiet.

TC eventually returned to some normalcy. With out the threat of White they were able to breathe a little easier, but the threat of 326 still weighed heavy on Alec and Max's minds. Max moved all her stuff into Alec's apartment because she was always there anyways. Alec was tired of having to pick stuff up for her and she was forever wearing his clothes. She still wore his clothes though. With Alec's help Max began to feel like her again. They ran their freaky little nation side by side.

Alec was standing on a raised platform, legs apart, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he watched her shouting out orders the people around her. God she was bossy.

Max felt his gaze on her and she looked up at him with a smile. I love him, she thought. The part that freaked her out was that she wasn't freaked out. Maybe it was because she knew he loved her too.

She walked over to the platform and held her hand out to him. Alec jumped down and took her offered hand. They stared at each other with so much heat and emotion that no words were necessary. They made love that night with a passion that should have forged them into one body and one soul.

The weirdness they both expected after their relationship evolved never came. Things just seemed to fall right into place. Alec still got a rise out of her easier than anyone. She couldn't believe how quickly she could go from wanting to throttle him to wanting to jump his bones. There was a sweetly sensual side that Alec only shared with her. Loving Alec was the easiest thing she has ever done.

Eight months after the defeat of White and cronies The Bureau of Transgenic Affairs contacted them for a second time. A cure for Plague 326 was announced along with the news that it had nothing to do with Max. The American populace was cured and it suddenly seemed like a bad dream. It was a cause for celebration, but Max and Alec being the soldiers they were bred to be never lowered their guard. The BTA was supposedly on the side of the transgenic, but past disappointments made them untrustworthy.

Two months later Alec was informed by a contact on the inside that the BTA was dirty. According to his source Plague 326 was never released by the familiars but by the BTA itself. The target was the trangenics all along.

Max could feel the anger coming off Alec in waves as he stalked into command. Max caught his eye and Alec jerked his head towards his office and Max reluctantly followed him. The last time she remembered that look on his face was when he killed White.

"What's up?" Max asked nonchalantly scared that the wrong words or tone may set him off.

Alec took a deep breath and tried to calm his rage. He didn't want to lash out at Max, even though he knew she would understand.

"The BTA is dirty Max." He started softly.

"Excuse me?" She questioned eyes narrowing.

"They launched 326, and it was targeted towards us all along."

Alec didn't need to explain who he meant by us, Max was perfectly clear.

"So you're telling me that the plague that killed thousands was never released by the Familiars? That the Government was trying to take us out, after declaring all Transgenics true and legal Americans?"

"Yes to the first part. The second part is not so clear." He threaded his fingers through his shorn hair.

"Well, get on it Alec." Max demanded, forgetting her decision to tread carefully with him.

Alec scowled. "From what my contact could determine the US government has no idea of what is going on behind the doors of the BTA. It appears that they acted on their own."

"It just doesn't make sense. Macklin seemed like a big supporter of the Transgenic plight." Max usually could tell things about a person and Macklin had always seemed genuinely good.

"Macklin has been dead for months Max. Jace Jones is the current director, but he was always behind the scene. I am almost one hundred percent sure he was behind this from the beginning."

"He's made the biggest mistake of his life messing with me and mine." Max growled.

Alec laughed. "That's my girl. So I take you want to hear my plan to bring him down?"

"Absolutely. And then I'll show you how I'm gonna kick his ass. Pay close attention you might learn something." She joked.

"I love that my pregnant girlfriend is more of a badass than I am." Alec grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.

"Whatever." She said against his mouth as he pressed his lips to hers. Max pulled away and walked out of the office.

"Hey!" Alec whined at the shortened kiss.

Max just laughed. "Come on cry baby. Time to be a super soldier."

Alec, Max and Mole spent the next seventy-two hours strategizing. Max wanted to go out in the field but Alec flat out refused. When she started to argue he reminded her that their unborn child came first. He needed to know they were safe. Max was put in charge of logistics and vacating TC until the BTA was brought down Transgenic's were going to ground. Mole was of course in charge of ammunition. Alec was taking point on the mission and he was making sure that any info the BTA had on the Transgenic's was destroyed.

On the first night Max and Alec gave the notification that all TC residents were to go to ground, and the migration was completed so seamlessly no one would have a clue that TC had become a ghost town in a matter of hours.

On the second night Alec and Mole breached the perimeters of the BTA along with several X series. Jace Jones inner sanctum was heavily guarded but they were no match for the amped up soldiers. Two minutes had them inside. They made short work of destroying anything the BTA ever had on the Transgenics and the facility that housed the organization.

Max was sitting in command when a special news bulletin was announced on the large flat screen TV Alec had insisted on.

"In breaking new the Bureau of Transgenic Affairs was destroyed yesterday the cause of an unknown explosion there were no casualties and there is no evidence of fowl play." The screen flashed the smoking remains of the BTA headquarters.

"In related news we have just received this shocking footage." The newscaster could not hide her amusement at her statement.

Jace Jones appeared on the screen. He was tied up to an office chair in nothing but tube socks and briefs.

"In other revealing news." The newscaster punned. "There were several files discovered at Director Jones residence detailing Jones ordering the release of the deadly plague known as 326 on the American peoples. More to come on this later…"

Max turned off the TV with a smile on her face. Alec just had to get the last laugh, some hero he was.

The end


	5. I J & K

Authors Note: So finally here is Imposter. I must say this is the third version of this story the first one was so long I decided that I will eventually post it as a stand alone and the second one blew! Here are Jealous and Kiss as well. I just want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews, and I wish I had enough time to reply to each one separately, so again thank you so much! Glee is my new obsession so my muse has been devoting a lot of attention to Rachel and Puck, but I always come back to Max and Alec :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Imposter**

He knew before she ever pointed the gun at him that Max was not Max. He never let on that he knew something was off. The first clue was her scent it just didn't smell like Max. The scent was musky almost cloying not the fresh sent he always associated with Max.

The next clue was that _Max _suddenly just lost her aversion to guns, everyone else figured she just finally came around, Alec knew better.

Thirdly she suddenly was all over him, which the real Max and Alec just did not do. They were in kind of a relationship if you could call constant fighting and making out a relationship. Seriously when was she going to let him into her pants?

Suddenly she was treating Logan like a leper, and not with the usual care that Max normally displayed for the ordinary. For whatever reason Logan could not tell that this wasn't Max. He just moped around even more than usual.

So Alec was biding his time until he could confront her. He was pretty sure it was Sam he had never experienced any case of tripling with the X-5's. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell she thought she was doing.

They were at his apartment in TC watching TV when suddenly Sam was straddling his lap and trying to get him to kiss her back. Alec finally had enough and he pushed her off him. Sam hit the floor landing roughly on her backside a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Do I get to you Alec?" She laughed.

Alec had enough. "I know Sam."

"Alec what are you talking about?" She picked herself off the floor and walked over to his small kitchen. She leaned against the counter and lit a cigarette.

"See! That's what I am talking about! Max doesn't smoke, Max doesn't do guns, and Max and me fight! We don't cuddle!"

"You're being ridiculous." She scolded.

"No I'm not, _Sam._ Where is Max?" Alec demanded.

"Why do you care so much? She treats you like shit." She angrily said giving herself away with her statement.

"Listen, that's what we do, and I couldn't love her anymore. Now where is she?" He demanded again.

"You'll never know, she's not worth anyone's time or love, she doesn't deserve you."

Alec was seriously angry now and he went into a battle stance before he realized it. Sam picked up on this and suddenly Alec had a gun pointed in his face.

"Calm down Alec. I know how good you are I will not even give you the opportunity to come near me. Don't underestimate me Alec." Sam advised.

Suddenly the gun was kicked out of her hand.

"And you shouldn't underestimate _me_ baby sister." Max chided.

From that point it was pretty much a blur and Alec stayed out of the way as the two trangenic's ripped his apartment apart. He sat on the counter and examined the gun Sam had pointed at him. It was a pretty nice piece.

Thirty minutes later Sam was tied to a chair and Max walked over to Alec with a goofy grin on her face and the beginnings of a shiner.

"What's wrong with you?" Alec asked.

"So you couldn't be more in love with me, huh." Max smiled.

Alec bolted awake alone in his bed.

"God! What an awful dream. In love with Max? Yeah right." He muttered and promptly went back to sleep.

**Jealous**

When Max told Logan she was seeing Alec he didn't believe her. He knew she was scared of hurting him again and Alec was her scapegoat. Even knowing that, Logan couldn't stop the jealousy he felt towards the younger man.

Max and Alec just had something. Logan couldn't really explain. It was like they almost glowed when they were in each others presence.

Logan relished in the constant fighting that went on between the X-5's. He knew Max loved him as long as she was still hostile to Alec. But then something began to change, Max started touching Alec more and more and Logan could feel a strange curl of emotions begin deep in his gut.

He began referring to the feeling as The Twinge. Each day it was sharper and sharper. When he walked into her TC apartment and she was in Alec's arms he could have killed them both. Max belonged to him and Alec was taking her away. Logan at least expected Max to pull away from Alec when he came into the room out of courtesy for his feelings but she didn't. She hugged him tighter and it was _Alec _who pulled away.

Logan suddenly found himself practically stalking the two of them. He tried to stop but he just knew something was going on. And trying to be stealthy was definitely not his forte. Damn exoskeleton! He really needed to find a quieter model.

The Twinge has grown worse, especially when Max made the decision to move in with Alec. What the hell, she was practically just asking for it! Max and Alec did everything together. They ate together, they worked out together, they ran missions together, and much to Logan's consternation they ran TC together. If he wasn't mistaken he had been the one to help save the day at the siege on Jam Pony! Not Alec, he would have died if it wasn't for Logan. Well, at least that is what Logan liked to tell himself.

He walked into the common room Alec and Max had set up for the transgenic's and he felt pretty good. Max had invited him to watch a movie with her and he was pleasantly surprised considering she spent most of her time with Alec. Ha! Take that Alec. He gloated until he saw Alec leaning over Max's shoulder as she selected a movie. They were way to close, this would just not do.

Logan was more than irritated he was looking forward to his time alone with Max. This was the perfect opportunity to bad mouth Alec. He figured the only way to get him out of Max's good graces was to plant a seed of doubt. Logan felt he would never get a chance to do this. He sat in a lonely chair moping while Max and Alec cuddled on the lumpy couch. Max meant his eyes briefly and her look said it all, they were over. The Twinge ran hotly thru his veins. He wondered what Asha was up to.

**Kiss**

Alec kissed her. One passion filled perfect kiss. Then he left her standing alone in command, bemused expression on her face. Moles laughter echoed throughout the large room.

Max was in her office pacing as she blindly looked over the paperwork she was holding. Max was complaining to Alec about catching Logan and Asha in a very compromising situation.

Alec leaning up against the door rolled his eyes and walked right in front of her, effectively stopping her pacing. He snatched the papers out of her grasp and threw them on her desk. Ignoring the outraged expression on her face he grabbed her wrist in his steely grip and pulled her to him, and he kissed her. One passion filled perfect kiss. Then he left her standing there, her fingers touching swollen lips. Shouldn't she be kicking his ass?

Three days later she was in command on the vid phone with Logan having another conversation about The Virus. One of a million she thought annoyed. The doctor Logan found to cure her turned out to be a scam artist. He took Logan's money and ran. Max was now telling Logan in the nicest possible way that she was done. Logan just couldn't take the hint and Max refused to discuss the issue anymore.

"Goodbye Logan." She said quietly as she disconnected the video feed.

Max closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She could sure use one passion filled Alec kiss right about now. Wait! What?

As if conjured by her thoughts Alec was suddenly there. He spun her chair around so she was facing him. He leaned down and kissed her. One passion filled perfect kiss, a nibble at her full lips a sensuous slide of tongue. Then he left her sitting there, her eyes closed body trembling.

Max began to notice a trend. Whenever Logan, Eyes Only, or The Virus was mentioned Alec would kiss her. She started looking forward to his kiss. She started wanting more.

Max and Alec continued to play their game for several weeks. Both frustrated as hell by this point, but scared to take the next step. It all came to a head when Logan showed up at TC one evening.

"Max!" Logan yelled oblivious to all the curious stares turning his way.

"What do you want Logan?" Max asked with a resigned sigh.

"Max, give us another chance. We can work through this." He pleaded.

"It's too late Logan. Besides your with Asha, you being here is not right."

Max saw Alec walking towards them and Max forgot Logan was even there so she didn't notice how dangerously close Logan was to her. Alec did and he moved right between them effectively blocking and getting his point across to Logan at the same time. Alec leaned down and kissed her. One passion filled perfect kiss. He didn't leave her this time.

"Come with me." He said huskily when they pulled apart holding his hand out to her.

Max didn't hesitate. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her with him out of command. Max didn't look back.

After all, she had his kiss to look forward to.


	6. L

AN: Its been forever since I updated this, but I was missing me some Max and Alec! So this is kinda turned into a song fic because Alicia Keys song Like You'll Never See Me Again gave me the inspiration for this. It's cheesy! Don't say I didn't warn you! Didn't use a Beta and sorry about the format it was giving me trouble so I gave up! (Does anyone know how to make FFN behave?)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Last**

**

* * *

**

_**If I had no more time**_

_**No more time left to be here**_

_**Would you cherish what we had?**_

_**Was it everything you where looking for?**_

Max Guevara sped thru the halls of the med building in Terminal City, her fingers dashing at the tears streaming down her face. OC and Logan were waiting outside a room when she turned the corner. Her brother Krit was there leaning against the wall along with Gem.

"I want to see him." She said softly.

'He's in surgery. You can't go in." Logan said.

"You don't have the right to tell me no." Max said again her voice still scarily soft.

"Max, I am not trying to do that. I'm just saying that if you go in that door it will be a distraction and Alec needs all of their concentration right now."

Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How bad is it?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out and he looked away from Max avoiding her tear brightened eyes.

* * *

_**If I couldn't feel your touch**_

_**And no longer were you with me**_

_**I'd be wishing you were here**_

_**To be everything that I'd be looking for**_

Max wasn't gonna waste her time. She walked around Logan to stand in front of Krit.

"How bad is he?" She repeated her voice just on the edge of desperation.

"The familiar hit his bike head on…then he got hit three times in the back with bullets. We still can't believe he had the strength to make it back to T. C." Krit said in a very matter of fact tone. He knew his sister well. She wouldn't want him to sugar coat Alec's condition. "Max, he's lost a lot of blood.

"We had a fight. He came home late and I was pissed so I made him leave. It was stupid! And look what happened! He should be home with me, not in here fighting for his life." She cried wiping futilely at her tears.

Original Cindy walked over and wrapped Max in a hug.

"Boo, this is not your fault. This is White holding a dumbass grudge. Boy needs to get a new career. It's been five years since that lame cult crap turned out to be nothing. He still turning my boo's world upside down." Cindy said angrily.

"If Alec doesn't make it…" Max choked.

"Don't even go there. Do you really think your hot boy is gonna let you have the last word." Cindy tried to reassure her friend, but worry shone too bright in her eyes.

"I am still gonna kill White." Max promised

* * *

_**I don't wanna forget that the present is a gift**_

_**And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me**_

'_**Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**_

Her vow just passed her lips when the dull metal doors flew open and an X-5 whose expertise is medicine stepped thru. Jade was the best they had and Max was relieved Alec was in her care.

"Iris...?" Max stopped afraid to hear what the doc had to say.

"He's stable. We gave him a blood transfusion, which helped greatly. His body experienced a massive amount of trauma and he is healing at a decreased rate. He still has not regained consciousness, which really in this case is expected. He's not in the clear yet, but he is strong and he's a fighter." Iris informed her in her normal businesslike manner.

Max nodded. "Can I see him?"

"You've got ten minutes." Iris clipped as she turned and walked down the hall, probably to check on other patients.

* * *

_**So every time you hold me **_

_**Hold me like this is the last time **_

_**Every time you kiss me **_

_**Kiss me like you'll never see me again**_

_**Every time you touch me**_

_**Touch me like this is the last time**_

_**Promise that you'll love me**_

_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_

Max stood in the room but she hadn't approached Alec's bed. He looked so vulnerable laying there with IV's and monitors attached to him.

She slowly walked towards the bed and she had to muffle a moan once she got a better look at his bruised and battered face. It was two in the morning and usually they would have just gotten back to their apartment after a long day at headquarters. Today she was praying to God and anyone that her Alec would be okay.

She reached out and grasped Alec's hand in her smaller one and she brought it to her lips.

"Please be okay." She pleaded against his cold hand. She wanted to climb into the bed and just rest beside him. She was too scared she might jar something out of place. So she stood there holding his hand as if trying to will him back to health.

"Max?"

Max looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway and she knew it was time to leave. She couldn't believe ten minutes was already up.

"I know you want to stay, I would feel the same if our positions were reversed. He's not out of the woods yet and we need to have unlimited access. After tonight you should be able to stay with him." Iris said a quick flash of sympathy was in her eyes and face before she quickly covered it up.

Max just nodded, pressed a kiss to Alec's palm and left. She wouldn't argue if it would improve Alec's condition.

_**I don't wanna forget that the present is a gift**_

_**And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me**_

'_**Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cindy did her best to keep Max company when she wasn't with Alec at the med building. Max didn't make it easy. She didn't sleep at all and she insisted on working when she wasn't by Alec's side. This meant snapping at everyone who looked her way and pacing back and forth like a natural lunatic. OC was scared to leave the rest of TC alone with Max but she couldn't stay much longer because of the toxins. Mole was threatening to have her banned from command until Alec woke the fuck up. Then Max's phone rang putting a stop to the chaos.

"Alec's regained consciousness." Max said already heading out the door at a pace too quickly for Cindy to even try to keep up with.

Max busted into Alec's room to see him looking a million times better. He was sitting up in the bed talking to a female X-5 trying to charm her into bringing a TV into his room. When he saw Max standing in the door his face immediately lit up and he motioned the other girl to leave the room. She shot an amused smile at Max as she left. Max didn't notice she was too busy just looking at Alec.

"Come here." Alec said his voice raspy with disuse, but he still gave her his trademark smirk.

Max didn't need to be asked twice she was in his arms in one second flat. Before she knew it she was crying all over him and apologizing. Then she was threatening him not to tell anyone that she was such a big baby.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." He gasped.

"I'm serious I'll kick your bitch ass!" She said, trying not to laugh. She was so happy he was awake and healthy and here with her again.

* * *

_**So every time you hold me **_

_**Hold me like it's the last time**_

_**Every time you kiss me**_

_**Kiss me like you'll never see me again **_

_**Every time you touch me **_

_**Touch me like it's the last time**_

_**Promise that you'll love me**_

_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_

Alec was able to leave the hospital two days later. He was a little sore but that was the extent of his discomfort. He followed Max into the apartment they shared, totally ready to get busy. He let Max know exactly what his intentions were as he pulled her against his body before the front door was completely closed.

"You just got out of the hospital." Max laughed.

"I don't care, I missed you and I wanna show you how much. Besides I'm as right as rain." He winked at her as his hands began roaming under her top.

"Are you sure" Max shivered as his lips brushed against her temple.

"Make love with me Maxie." He answered huskily.

Later, Max laid on top of Alec, her hands folded on top of his chest, her chin resting on her hands as she studied Alec's face. It was the best view around and she couldn't get enough of his masculine jaw, full firm mouth, and green-gold eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with heavy lidded eyes.

"You." Max smiled. "I really am sorry, ya know."

"I am too." He placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Let's never do that again. I can't stand the thought that the last thing we did was fight and then you got hurt." She whispered against his lips.

Alec's arms tightened around her and he held her like it was the last time.

"Never." He agreed.

They still argued and fought like it was nobody's business, but from that moment on they never went to bed mad. And they always kissed each other like it was the last time.

The End

* * *

Reviews = love


End file.
